


Somnia Incubus

by SkyBlueAzure



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Alternate Universe, Halloween, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Wordcount: 100-1.000, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueAzure/pseuds/SkyBlueAzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An incubus is a demon in male form who, according to mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleepers...in order to engage in sexual activity with them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnia Incubus

Phil has been having trouble talking to Steve lately, not that he was superb at it to begin with, but now he finds he can barely look Steve in the eye. It’s really all thanks to that embarrassing dream he keeps having.

The dream always starts the same, although usually with small variations. It usually starts with Steve wondering into his room eerily quiet and beautiful. The only thing Steve tends to say are half garbled words that sound vaguely like bits of Latin. Steve then saunters over and places a finger over Phil’s lips. Every night Phil finds that he can’t say no to the ethereal caresses and embraces. The first time he had had the dream he was sure that it had been real, but nothing had changed between the captain and him and the next night the dream reoccurred.

* * *

“That wraps up our meeting,” Fury gruffly says and makes a beeline for the door.

Phil watches as the Avengers leave the room one by one, until it’s just Steve and him left. Oh no.

“Phil, I was hoping we could talk about something,” Steve announces as he strides towards Phil.

Phil can’t manage to look at him as he says, “sorry Mr. Rodgers, but I ‘m incredibly busy today.” He quickly makes a run towards the door.

“Wait Phil!” Steve calls out as he grabs Phil’s arm. “What’s wrong? You’ve been ignoring me for weeks.”

Phil wants to say that he’s been having the same dream every night where they ravish each other thoroughly and now he can’t stand to be alone in the same room, let alone look at Steve, because he’s afraid he might become aroused. Instead he just says, “nothing’s wrong.”

“I want to help. We’re friends, aren’t we?” Steve stares down at Phil.

Phil can’t believe how kind Steve is, but that’s only because Steve doesn’t know about the dreams. If he knew, Phil’s sure that he’d be disgusted. Friends don’t defile their friends like that.

“You’ll hate me,” Phil whispers.

“I think I should be the judge of that,” Steve chuckles.

Phil takes a shaky breath before he tells Steve that he’s been having recurring dreams about them being quite intimate in nature.

Steve silent for a moment before he replies rubbing his neck awkwardly, “those weren’t actually dreams.”

“What, but that doesn’t—“

“I’m a incubus.”

“What?” Phil asks his mouth hanging open.

“Ever since I met you I haven’t been able to get your scent out of my head.” Steve looks down at the floor, tracing the lines on the ground. “Before I knew it I couldn’t stomach feeding on anyone else.” 

Phil feels his face turn hot. “So those dreams…”

“They’re real.” Steve jerks his head up to look at Phil. “I was afraid that you’d despise me if you knew.”

“How could anyone hate you?” Phil breathes out.

“Does this mean that I can touch you for real?” Steve asks as he places a hand on Phil’s cheek.

Phil nods.

“I guess I was worried over nothing,” Steve whispers before he moves in to place his lips against Phil’s.

Steve wraps his arms around Phil’s waist pulling their bodies closer. Phil grabs onto Steve’s shoulders as he feels his legs grow weak.

Phil feels the table hit the back of his legs and let’s Steve push him down onto the table. Something feels wrong and he fights through his aroused state to tell Steve, “Wait, we can’t...not at headquarters.”

“Such a virtuous boy, aren’t we?” Steve chuckles, his pupils blown black from arousal. “You say that, but do you really want to stop?”

“Wait…ah…” Phil calls out as Steve rubs his shaft through his trousers.

“Not so virtuous now are we? Humans always have a breaking point; you’re mine to break.”

Phil reaches up and pulls Steve’s face down towards his. Phil licks Steve’s along the roof of Steve’s open mouth. “I’m yours.”

Steve groans out and closes his eyes. When he opens them, Phil is surprised to see a golden colour swirling amongst the blue depths. 

“You’re delectable,” Steve licks his lips as he frees Phil from the confines of his pants.

“Hmm, ” Phil moans as his pants are pulled off.

Steve places a hand on Phil’s member and quickly works on making Phil break out in a sweat. 

“Wait, I’m going to—” Phil starts only to groan as Steve removes his hand. Steve quickly works on removing Phil’s shirt, throwing it somewhere off to the side. 

“So beautiful,” Steve murmurs as his eyes travel over Phil’s body.

Phil smirks. “Are you just going to stare all day?”

“I don’t think you understand the meaning of savouring your meal,” Steve replies as he places his lips around one of Phil’s nipples.

“Ah!” Phil involuntarily cries out as Steve messages the nub between his lips. Phil starts to shiver with anticipation as Steve licks a wet line down his body.

Steve licks a long streak along Phil’s vein before he wraps his lips around the head of Phil’s shaft. Phil and Steve both groan out in bliss at the same time. Phil knows that he won’t last; it’s been too long since he had a partner and Steve is sucking and licking him like he was born for it. 

“Steve!” Phil shouts out as he comes in long hot streaks in Steve’s mouth.

Steve smiles up at Phil as he gulps the white liquid down. Phil pulls Steve up to kiss him thoroughly.

“I love you,” Steve announces once they’ve pulled away.

Phil smiles in happiness and kisses Steve again. Steve pants as they part and Phil looks down to see an issue that haven’t been dealt with yet.

“Let me,” Phil murmurs as he lowers himself to unzip Steve’s jeans.

* * *

“Does this mean that you actually love me?” Phil asks nonchalantly. “Or is that just something you tell all your conquests?”

Steve smiles as he places a kiss on the side of Phil’s mouth. “Are you kidding? We’ve shared juices—we’re married by incubus standards.”

“What?” Phil cries out heat rising to his cheeks.


End file.
